


Unexpected Love

by JenniM777



Series: Klance AU Month [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Galra Keith, Lance and Allura are siblings, M/M, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Prompt: Klance AU - day 2 Galtean





	Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys manage these challenges? It's my first one and I'm two days behind already!!

Lance knocked softly on the door in front of him. He waited a few seconds before he heard the weak voice from inside beckon to him, “Come in.”

He sat on the edge of the bed and gripped his sister’s hand, “You wanted to see me?”

Allura smiled softly and cupped Lance’s cheek with her free hand. “How are you my sweet little Lancey?”

“I should be asking you that Lu.”

“Papa told me what you did, that you offered to go in my stead. You are so brave and yet this is not your burden to bear.”

Lance bowed his head and let out a sniffle, “We both know you will not be able to fulfill the demands.”

Allura traced the small blue triangle on Lance’s cheek and wiped the tear that fell from his eye, “I didn’t call you in here for tears.”

Lance blinked rapidly to keep more tears from falling. “I’m sorry.”

“Do not apologize. I know your heart is heavy but things will work out. You will see.”

At his sister’s words Lance let out a mournful sob, “How can things work out if you won’t be here? How will I find the strength on my own?”

Allura opened her arms and Lance fell into her embrace. She shushed him gently and carded fingers through his baby soft hair. “My sweet little Lancey, you are not so little anymore but you have the purest heart. Just like when you were younger. You are so much stronger than you know.”

Allura held Lance until his sobs died out. “You must tell me all about the King when he arrives.”

Lance sat up and glared at Allura, “He’s already here. He has atrocious bat ears and he’s purple. His hair is wild and unkempt and I’m sure he smells like a cat.”

Allura laughed and it lightened Lance’s heart to hear the sweet sound coming from his sister. It had been so long since she laughed like that. “You know that’s not nice. He is Galra and they can’t help how they look no more than we can help our Altean marks.” 

“I know,” Lance grumbled. “He’s just so serious and somber all the time.”

“Well he is the Heir Apparent and for all intents and purposes he has been ruling his kingdom almost solely on his own since he was thirteen. It’s a weighty job for one not even a decaphoebe older than you.”

Lance picked at a thread on Allura’s bed, “Mama says he’s polite if a little bit reserved. She says he asks after you and your health. Papa says he seems to be of worthy character and Coran says he has proper training with his weapons and will be able to protect you; as if anyone needs to protect the princess of Altea.” Allura smiled, “Well he is to be my intended and your brother after our marriage. He should be able to protect his betrothed no matter who they are. But what I don’t understand is why you would offer to take my place if you feel so strongly against him?”

Lance bit his bottom lip and looked away. “I do it for Altea, for our people. If you are unable then someone needs to fulfill the alliance and stop those who oppose our kingdom. And I would do it to honor you.”

Allura clasped Lance’s hands in hers, “My dear sweet brother, you will make a most honorable ruler when it is your time. Your kind words already honor me.”

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

The weather was dreadful. The sky was dull and dark. Clouds constantly loomed overhead and the grounds were soggy from the torrential rainfall. The training grounds were a muddy cesspit and the banners of the castle were draped in black, the help dressed in black, and even the royal family donned formal black robes for mourning. It had been this way for five days.

But now, on the fifth day, it seemed as if the sun was determined to make its presence known and Lance had never hated the sun more than he did today.

Instead of riding in the carriage with his parents, Lance rode to the royal tombs on his horse despite the mud and muck. Just ahead of him, guards carried the body of his sister with delicate precision and to his left the Heir Apparent, practically the King of Marmora at a mere nineteen decaphoebes in age. Lance kept his eyes facing forward, focused on the guards and his sister just ahead of him. 

All of Altea’s people followed the royal procession to mourn the loss of their princess. They followed behind singing songs of loss and Lance’s heart felt heavy as he felt every word pierce him with profound sadness.  He dismounted his horse once they reached the burial tombs. He followed in single file to where his sister’s final resting place would be along with the other royals before her. He stayed long after everyone else left, his heart broken and unable to hold back his sorrow he allowed himself to grieve shamefully one last time for after today he was now to take over the duties his sister had once claimed. Lance was now the next in line for the throne after his parents and with Allura gone he was to be betrothed to the King of Marmora in Allura’s stead as he once offered weeks ago. But he stood by his word; he would do it for his people.

 After several minutes Lance finally made his way out from the tomb and blinked at the bright sunlight. He was startled at the sight of the king waiting just beyond the entrance and clasping something in his hands.

His voice was softer than Lance expected, “Forgive me Your Highness. I wanted to leave a gift to honor your sister but I wasn’t sure what was deemed appropriate for your kingdom.”

Lance stared at the young king, unsure of how to interact with someone who was to be his intended. “It is of no concern Your Majesty. Any gift would be received graciously.”

There was a curt nod and some shifting of feet, “Please call me Keith, Your Highness. If we are to be wed then surely we can dispense with the formality.” Lance allowed a small upturn of his lips, “Of course Your Majesty, if you will call me Lance.”

The pair continued to stand in awkward silence when Lance finally spoke, “What is it that you would gift my departed sister?”

Keith shifted a bit and presented to Lance that which was in his hands, “It is a burial bouquet Your Highness. Marmorans gift them as remembrance tokens to the departed. This bouquet contains white lilies, Altean Juniperberry flowers, and purple tulips.”

Lance ran a finger across the petal of a Juniperberry flower, “The official flower of Altea used in all of our burial processions.”

Keith bowed his head, “I was fortunate to have a few conversations with your sister. They were her favorite flower and she told me quite a bit about them. I am saddened that it seemed she knew her time would end soon.”

Lance turned away and clasped his hands behind his back, “We all knew she would never recover. But I had hoped she would at least manage a few more years. I knew she suffered but I was selfish and wanted her here.”

Lance wiped a tear from his cheek and turned back to Keith, “Forgive me Your Majesty. I mean Keith. I am not myself today. Please, is there a reason why you chose the other flowers for your burial bouquet?”

Lance watched as Keith gently fingered the petals of each flower as he spoke, “As you already know, the Juniperberry is for Altea. I chose it to honor your kingdom and your customs. White is customary for mourning in Marmora. The lily is for peace in the afterlife. And finally purple is the color for royalty in Marmora. Your sister was a princess of Altea and would have been a queen in my kingdom with our unification. The tulip is a flower that Marmorans gift to one another as a token of deep affection whether it be friendship or love.”

This time Lance allowed his tears to fall freely as he looked up at the King of Marmora, “Thank you Keith for honoring my sister.”

Keith placed his right fist over his heart and bowed deeply, “You are most welcome, Lance.”

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

In the months leading up to the wedding, Lance learned many things about the King of Marmora. His parents had been killed when he was just nine years old in an attack from the neighboring kingdom of Daibazaal. He had two trusted advisors who helped him rule until he reached his majority at eighteen decaphoebes. One was Kolivan, a long-time trusted advisor to his father. The other was Shiro, a human from the far planet of Earth whom Keith described as more of a brother. He learned that Marmorans favored the color red for weddings but as royalty Lance would be able to wear the colors of his kingdom if he so chose.  For Allura’s funeral he had learned that while Keith had worn black to honor Altean customs his cape had been made with the underneath a rich white satin and dark purple trim to honor her as Marmora’s once intended queen.

The most important thing Lance learned about the King was his soft spot for children. On one of their public courting outings, Keith had taken Lance to the Marmoran orphanage. As a child left with no parents at an early age, the King took it upon himself to make weekly visits to the children and they loved the king. He spent hours lifting child after child onto his horse for walks around the grounds, he sat on the grass making flower crowns, he allowed tiny fingers to place trinkets and baubles in his hair, and he took each gift whether it be scraps of papers with nonsensical scribbles or plastic baubles that cost next to nothing and stowed them away remembering in staggering detail which child gave him which token. It was absolutely the most endearing thing about the king. It was each of these small revelations that made Lance second guess his initial thinking of the King. And if he felt the stirrings of something deep in his chest he pushed it to the side, duty to his kingdom first and foremost in his mind.

 

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

The day of his wedding, Lance found an envelope placed in the middle of his bed. Lance picked up the envelope gasping at the elegant handwriting of his sister. He bit his lip and felt tears prick the corner of his eyes.  With gentle fingers he lifted the wax seal and read his sisters words.

_My dearest Lance,_

_It is with heavy heart that I write this. I fear I will not make it to wed the King. If you are reading this, then it is your wedding day and you are fulfilling your promise to take my place. I hope you did not cry too much for me but I know your gentle spirit would have wept tremendously. I have nothing to gift to you on this most important day other than my words. I hope you take them to heart._

_I have had the pleasure of speaking with Keith. He is truly a kind and gracious King. I would ask that you open your heart to the possibility of love. I know you would do your duty to serve Altea with this union but I believe the two of you are well suited for one another, more suited than Keith and I would ever be. Perhaps this is the way it should have always been. I wish that I was there to see you. I feel that you and the King will make a most handsome couple; he with his dark hair and pale skin and you with your brown skin and fair hair would complement each other most admirably._

_Mama once told me that she and Papa were not in love when they married but they learned to love each other. I pray that you will also learn to love and be loved as they have. I have said it before and I will say it again, I believe you will make an honorable ruler. I am so proud of you my sweet Lancey. I hope you feel my spirit with you on this day wrapping you in all my love for you._

_When you are lonely for me just know that I am now and forever in the stars looking down on you and forever in your heart._

_With love,_

_Your Lu._

Even after all this time, the sight of Allura’s own handwriting brought tears to Lance’s eyes. He folded the letter and held it to his chest and stifled a sob. It would not do to cry on his wedding day.

At that thought he let out a small laugh. Leave it to Allura to know his heart better than he would. He did in fact try to fight his growing feelings for the King but he came to see those hideous bat-like ears as endearing when they would twitch in happiness, he found he was quite fascinated with the smoothness of his skin even though it was a pale purple, and he would never admit that he rather enjoyed allowing his fingers to sift through inky black strands trying to smooth down the wild mop of hair after a day of riding through the country.

As a leader, Keith was stern but fair. He presented a tough exterior to those who threatened his people, but he was kind and gentle despite losing his parents at such a young age. He was considerate of Lance’s feelings. It was as if he could sense Lance’s moods and knew when to let him sulk or when to offer comfort.

Keith had also talked to Lance about their wedding night. That conversation had Lance blushing most furiously. But Keith had reassured him, they would do no more than what Lance was comfortable with regardless of what was expected of a newly married couple. But to be honest, Lance had often thought of how that night would be; if Keith would be just as gentle in bed or if he would have his way with Lance regardless of his promises. Lance pushed those inappropriate thoughts to the side as well, as it was he and Keith hadn’t even shared a kiss. As far as he knew Keith was only marrying Lance to fulfill the alliance as a duty to his kingdom. He may not even share the same feelings about Lance.

 

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

Lance took one final look in the mirror. He was resplendent in the dark red and gold fashion of Marmora wedding attire. The delicate golden crown stood out handsomely against his white hair, his blue Altean marks seemed to glow against his bronzed skin. Yet he was nervous. This would be the day that he would share the rule of a kingdom he was still learning about. This would be the day he would only ever go back to Altea as a visitor until his parents passed and he and Keith would join both Marmora and Altea as one. Lance took one last deep breath as the trumpets and fanfare began; his cue to take his place on the altar next to Keith.

When the doors opened he gasped at the sight of Keith. Where Lance was dressed in the Marmora attire, Keith had chosen to opt for Altean wedding attire. He was dressed in the light blue and silver trim that signified Altean royalty. His crown sat proudly on his brow and his black hair was neatly braided. But the most significant was a small boutonniere on his lapel, a small trio of flowers that included a white lily, a Juniperberry, and a purple tulip; his way of remembering Allura not only for Lance but for his parents as well.

Lance didn’t remember much about the service. He and Keith knelt for the duration of the ceremony until the end. Lance felt a moment of panic as the priest announced they may kiss. He looked up and saw Keith staring at him, a soft smile on his face. He must have sensed Lance’s panic because he placed a hand on Lance’s cheek, thumb softly grazing the mark under his eye. He felt it pulse and knew they were glowing. Keith leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the side of his lips. Lance felt his eyes close and leaned into Keith pressing his lips into Keith’s even as he shook from nerves. He felt his face heat up at the shared kiss, his first kiss, in front of all of Altea and Marmora. And then they were pulling away and being led to the reception.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

It was late and Lance’s feet hurt. Not to mention he was full. The food was rich and exquisite and the wine was even better. He may have indulged in a few too many goblets of wine, and he may have danced with hundreds of people, but he had nearly lost his composure when once again Keith surprised him by playing the traditional Altean wedding waltz as their first dance as a married couple.

Lance was standing on a small balcony just outside of his and Keith’s now shared room. The balcony overlooked a garden with a small fountain and the night sky was dotted with millions of stars and two moons. Lance turned as he heard Keith’s soft footsteps. He stood quietly and Lance tried not to let his nerves get the best of him as he thought about what was expected of them now that they were married. But as always, it was as if Keith could read Lance’s mind. He grabbed Lance’s hand in his own, “We don’t have to do anything if you are not comfortable.”

Lance blushed, “I’m not sure how I feel to be honest. It is new territory for me.”

Keith nodded, “For me as well. But I would be lying if I said I have not thought about it.”

Lance looked up and noticed a darker purple across Keith’s cheeks. Was he just as nervous as Lance? Did his confession just now mean that he felt some of the same things that Lance felt?

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand, “I have thought about it as well.”

Keith took a step closer and placed his free hand on Lance’s cheek just like he did for their wedding. Lance watched as his eyes slowly traveled over his face watching his thumb as it traced the small Altean mark under his eye. He lifted his hand and brushed the hair from Lance’s forehead and ran his fingers softly over the curve of Lance’s ear. “May I kiss you?”

Lance nodded. He waited as Keith slowly, slowly, slowly moved closer. His lips just brushed against Lance’s and he pulled back as if to gage Lance’s reaction. Lance closed his eyes as Keith leaned in once again. This time Keith pressed his lips against Lance’s. He let go of Lance’s hand and placed it behind his back and pulled him against his chest.  Lance let out a gasp and Keith used the opportunity to gently nip at Lance’s parted lips. Keith took his time, unhurried under the soft light of the moon running fingers through silver white hair, hands splayed against a strong back and broad shoulders, and lips trailing along Lance’s jaw and down his throat. Lance couldn’t help the shudder that wracked through his body as heat pooled in his gut.

Keith pulled back, “Are you okay?”

“I am more than okay. But I think maybe my knees are a little shaky.”

Keith frowned, “I apologize, it is late and I let myself get carried away.”

This time Lance was the one to place his hand on Keith’s cheek, “Don’t apologize. I was pretty carried away as well. Perhaps my knees wouldn’t shake so much if we moved to the bed.”

Keith’s head shot up and his eyes were wide. Lance watched his cheeks darken as he realized what had been suggested, “If you are sure.” Lance nodded, “I am sure.”

Lance found out that Keith was very attentive in bed. He was gentle and asked Lance often if he was ok or in pain. He assured Lance that they could stop at any time. Lance couldn’t help but think it was all very sweet. Keith also took his time. Lance had never felt so cherished as Keith kissed every inch of his skin, traced constellations in the freckles on his shoulders, or held him as he shook with his release.

Lance was even more touched when Keith lifted him carefully from the bed and brought him to the bathroom where he had drawn a warm bath to ease the aches and soreness that Lance was sure to have the next day. He carefully washed Lance’s skin and even his hair. Lance dozed sleepily as Keith lifted him from the bath and dried him with fluffy towels warmed by the fire. He was tucked into bed and his head rested on Keith’s chest listening to his steady heartbeat when Keith spoke, “At the risk of hurting your feelings I must admit that I never expected to feel anything for the person I was to marry. But even before tonight I found myself starting to care for you in a way I had never cared for anyone.  I have grown quite fond of you Lance, and I understand if you do not share the sentiment with me. I assumed my marriage would only be one of duty and nothing else.”

Lance felt himself smile. He recalled Allura’s words in his letter about letting himself find possible love. He was almost asleep when he responded, “I must confess that I myself have grown quite fond of you as well Keith.”

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

Lance and Keith were travelling to a small village that had been ravaged by a fire caused by lightening from a storm. They had carriages of food and supplies to help the people rebuild and get back on their feet. They brought livestock and seeds to help rebuild gardens. Keith and Lance had even brought provisions to stay several days so that they may personally help with the rebuilding and to just spend time with their people.

When they arrived Keith had immediately set off to help with several of the houses while Lance headed straight to the make-shift infirmary to help tend to the wounded. When he got there he was met with the sound of a child screaming. A young woman had just ran out of the tent with a young child in her arms and barreled directly into Lance, “Your Majesty! I am so sorry, please forgive me.” Lance placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her, “You have done no harm. What is your name? Are you okay?”

The young lady nodded, “It’s Romelle your Majesty, I am fine, but I’m afraid this little one is distraught. She is frightened and won’t let me go but I need to fetch water to clean the wounds.”

Lance listened to the ramblings, “What if I took this one for a while so you can get back to your work.” “Oh no Your Majesty. I can’t ask you to do that. She hasn’t stopped crying and you should not have to deal with the noise.”

Lance smiled and reached for the tiny girl still screaming at the top of her lungs, “It is okay. She cannot help being scared and a little bit of crying will not ruin me.”

Romelle twisted her fingers together as Lance cradled the still screaming child, “Please Your Majesty I will get in so much trouble.” “I assure you, you will not get in trouble Romelle. Besides you didn’t ask me, I took this little one all on my own.  Do you know her name?” Romelle shook her head, “We found her clutching her ma near one of the burnt houses. Both her ma and pa didn’t make it and no one knows her name or who her parents were. She was screaming and wouldn’t let go. She hasn’t stopped since we found her three vargas ago.”

Lance took the toddler back to one of the carriages and asked one of the servants for help. He told them what he wanted and bounced the small girl on his hip not concerned that she was still screaming. When he saw that the bath he had requested for the child was complete and there were some small toys nearby he began the task of trying to undress her. Lance was pleased to find Romelle’s original assessment was correct and the child had no injuries or burns. He washed her gently and noticed her screams started to taper off as she discovered some of the toys.  Lance hummed a soft Altean tune while he washed and gently combed out the tangles from her hair. He couldn’t help but notice that even though she was Galra, with the distinctive purple skin and bat-like ears, she had Altean marks on her cheeks and silvery white hair.  When he finished he dressed her in the clothes that had been laid out and found her eyes starting to droop.  He gathered her in his arms and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Romelle led him to a rocking chair in a quiet corner of their make-shift camp and he held the little girl until she fell asleep.

Keith found Lance hours later in the chair with the little girl curled up against his chest, both of them fast asleep. Shiro was right behind Keith and let out a snort, “One thousand GAC says your husband begs you to adopt another one Your Majesty.”

Keith smiled and shrugged, “It is a small price to pay if it makes my husband happy and we are more than able to provide for one more.”

Shiro watched as Keith gazed lovingly on his husband and the small child, “How many would that make Your Majesty?”

Without hesitation Keith answered, “This one will make nine. “

Keith laughed as Shiro choked out a response, “Nine? How many more do you plan on adopting?”

Keith just smiled, “As many as my husband wants.”

  



End file.
